


Longing

by Ndddd97



Series: Marileth Centric Fics [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Letters, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Marianne found the letter from her beloved and read its content
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Marileth Centric Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093670
Kudos: 14
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Drabble Challenge. The prompt was to write based on this phrase "absence makes the heart grow fonder" means you feel more affection for those you love when parted from them.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Your letters, My Lady” Spoke the servant holding the letter before her as the cerulean woman looked up from her paperwork to address to her servant.

“Thank you for fetching the letters for me, Brenda. But I can go get them myself” Said the cerulean woman letting out a sincere smile at the servant as she giggled and came into the study room to put the letters onto her desk along with the paperwork.

“I don’t want to disturb you from your noble duty, My Lady. And it was quite tiring to get them yourself” The servant said walking out of the room as the cerulean woman giggled at her and grabbed the letters to inspect them.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Your lunch will be ready, My Lady” The servant after stopping and turning around to face her by the doorway as the cerulean continued to smile and giggle at her.

“I will be there after I finish my paperwork and the letters” The woman spoke to her servant as she bowed to her and then left to do her duty elsewhere. The woman smiled at the departing servant as she began to inspect the envelopes. Wax seals of different noble houses she recognized across Fodlan from Adrestia to Faerghus and Leicester, all from her friends and former allies during the war against the Adrestian Empire. As she shuffled through the envelopes, she stumbled one with the wax seals bearing the Crest of Flame. Feeling surprised by discovering the envelopes with such a seal, the woman reached under the drawer under her desk to pull out a small dagger and used it to slice open the envelope. Prying out the seal, she put the dagger down and opened the envelope as she took out the letter and read it under the sunlight through the windows of the room.

* * *

_ Dear Marianne, My Beloved _

_ It has been months since we last saw each other at the end of the war. I promised you that I would come to visit you whenever I had the time or I finished my duty. _

_ Alas, there was too much work to be done to restore Fodlan. With how much destruction caused by both Edelgard and Those Who Slither In The Dark, there. I know you are waiting for our reunion, but unfortunately, I won't be able to see you this month. _

_ But don't be fret, my beloved. I will find the time and finish the work as much as I could so I can see you again. Maybe in the next few months, but I can assure you that I will be there. Meet your face once more and take you there, the spot that I saw your smile for the first time. _

_ Please wait for me. I will be there for you, Marianne. _

_ Your Beloved, Byleth _

* * *

Months it has been since the two last met, the two departed in bittersweet manner and left to do their noble duty. Despite that, the two continued to communicate with each other through letters, talking about their life and friends. Within those letters contained words of reassurance the two wrote to comfort each other during this long separation. The longer they were apart from each other, the more they yearned for each other, wanting to be close and in each presence. With these words, the two could feel at ease and with their worry alleviated, though the two still missed each other dearly.

"I will be waiting for you too" Said the cerulean taking out a paper and a quilt as she began writing the letter back to her beloved.


End file.
